Dont Jump Part 2
by Clackluvrsuzumiyainu-kun
Summary: Well, this is the second part, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ! I dont own this ! Also! This is AU and, I have some suprises in store for this ! Bye Please comment and review ! SEE YAA ! also if ur wondering, i am a guy !

"No, you can't jump." Zack said. "Why not ?"I retorted, turning to face him. " You know my secrets, why not let me fall ? I wouldn't bother you anymore. " Tears were still spilling over my eyelids, I quickly wiped them away and faced the inevitable. "I didn't want to tell you this until a very special time came around, but Cloud, you're a very special person to me." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me toward him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the sun shinning through the clouds. I thought "Maybe there is hope. Maybe."

I didn't want to tell him now because I wanted to wait until we were off the roof. As I thought of what to do, either kiss him,or hug him. I never wanted this to happen... To see a person crushing on me, wanting to die ! "Listen," I said. " Don't jump, come with me to my apartment." "You have parents there, right ? " Cloud said warily. "No, I had good enough grades and maturity that I was allowed an apartment alone. Its pretty small, so pack up your stuff up and come with me." I pulled him closer into a hug. His smelled like sadness, and of a boy trying to find his way in the world.

I decided to let Zack take me in. "With one condition. You go back to school. If you need help, I'll come running. " I was worried and not very sure about everything he said. He never did anything to hurt me, but I can't shake my thoughts.

We took the monorail to my apartment. There were hardly any students from school, so we were in the clear. The ride took 15 minutes, so we got to know each other. Cloud had good grades in Home Education, English, and liked Gym. I told him that I played basketball, and I liked math, and science and history.

We soon arrived in a rich part of a city. " Hey, its this way" Zack grabbed my arm and led me toward a large, beautiful, building. The doors slid open in an instant. As I walked in, I thought " What a nice building. What type of evil things do I have to do, to get here ?" We stepped into the elevator, and arrived at the 4 floor. We walked to a door in the middle of the hall. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door in front of me. The door opened into an apartment, clean,beautiful, and didn't look like a student lived there. I felt at home... Like I belonged somewhere.

His eyes looked like a kid in a candy shop. "You can put you're bags in my room." I said. There was only one bed in the room, and only one bedroom. I wasn't going to let him sleep on our couch. It was his home and mine. I wished there would come a time that we would be able to live our lives together. "Ummm Zack?" Cloud said blushing a bright pink. "There is only one bed." "Yea, I'm sorry but we are gonna have to share a bed." I said trying to hide my blushing.

I looked into his fridge. I searched for ingredients for chicken and broccoli stir-fry. I quickly pulled a pan out of the cupboard, then oiled it. It soon sizzled with a sound that made Zack jump. " woah ! You can cook !?" He exclaimed with surprise. "Yes I can !" I giggled. Soon after trying to teach Zack how to cook, which ended up in failure, the food was done. I served the food and we ate. " Wow youre a great cook !" I was flattered !

Cloud, started to yawn, so I started up a bath. I pointed out where the soap and towels were and left him to his devices.  
I pulled out the futon, and got the pillows. Cloud came out wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. We soon fell asleep together. Cloud said one last thing. "Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

As in was greeted with the sun blasting me in the eyes. I felt for Cloud, only he wasn't there. I didn't hear anything in the bathroom, nor the kitchen... "Cloud?!" I yelled wondering where the blond went.  
I heard a door open. "Hey ! Zack are you up ? I'm home." Cloud said excited. " what the hell ? Where were you ?! I thought u left or got stolen!" I told him, almost crying. "What would I do without my chef ?" I said smirking. "I'm sorry, I had to get some food for you. When do you go shopping ?" Cloud placing his hands on hips ,scolding me.

The day passed quickly with the two students sleeping, studying, reading required reading, and cookinng well only Cloud for that one.

As I was getting changed for bed, I realized that school would be tomorrow. No students had seen me shopping or entering Zacks apartment. I was worried still. So, I did the impossible, I checked our schools chat room. As I had thought, we were the big topic of discussion. "Zack !" I called to him, my voice shaking in fear. He ran in " What is it ?" I showed him the messages, most of them said slurs against gays and people of color, some even said "Go burn in hell" and other things. "Well crap, this isn't good at all, hmm we need to go because we need to get an education obviously." Zack pondered hands crossed in front of his chest. " Anyway, lets get some sleep." I offered, trying to put the problem to rest between us. We soon settled down to sleep, but I couldn't keep tomorrow out of my mind.

I woke up to Clouds face in my face. I had unconsciously been holding him all night long. I woke him up and we got ready for school, eating breakfast and grabbing our books. We took the train to school, ignoring the stares and giggles from the other students on the train. I could tell Cloud was worried, so I placed my hand on his to calm him and let him know I'm here.

As went through the double, glass doors, I could feel a ton of eyes on me. Instant worry. Kids bent over whispering into ear, teachers mummering over cups of coffee. Zack kept the soothing smile on his face, but I knew he was tense. We parted to our respective homerooms. I slowly walked up to the classroom, and opened the door. Class wasn't started yet ,so I found my seat and sat down. People kept staring as usual, so I tried my best to ignore. Once lunchtime rolled around, I bought a chicken sandwich and went to the roof, I would always hang out there, always alone. Eating my lunch and then just relax. Nobody joined me, so I staired up at the endless bright blue sky. *bang* I heard the only door to the roof open. I tensed up, I obviously was worried that they were bullies and had come to beat me up. I quickly hid behind a air conditioner unit , large enough to hide me. The kids searched around looking for me. "Where the hell is he ? That frigging fagot !" After searching for a couple minutes that had seemed like hours they left. I sighed and went back to where I was sitting, resuming my lunch.

As I was in homeroom talking to Aeris, my only supporter in school, to my love to Cloud of course, she told me that there were some kids looking for me and I should lay low. "Dont worry about me, you focus on your studies, your trying for a university right ?" I said acting a bit arrogant. "But, I'm worried about the both of you." She pleaded. " don't be." I said. Soon though, I would be eating those words.

As soon as my classes ended, I ran to the entrance, I wanted out as soon as possible. I ran back to Zack's apartment. In the safety of the apartment, I felt safe. For the first time in my life, I felt safe. Finally... Finally... I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
